Dilemma!
by Canderemy
Summary: What happens when the most beautiful girl in school goes out with the smartest guy in school? Will it work out? Or will the baddest boy in school sweep her off her feet? Although she loves her boyfriend will the bad boy show her real love? Blossom's confused out of her mind but when she listens to her heart who will she choose Dexter or Brick? RATED M FOR LANGUAGES AND SCENES.
1. Chapter 1

**I Am A Disclaimer. I Own Neither The Characters From The PPG's Or From Dexter's Lab's. **

**Blossom's POV... **

_Today was the very first day I went out on a date with the guy I've been crushing on since I was interested in dating. It was just the beginning of eleventh grade year. It was starting out perfect! Dexter moved to townsville close to three months ago. Since then we've gotten very close. But since he was always the shy 'Nerdy kid' he just recently scrambled up enough courage to finally ask me out. That and... a little help from my sisters. Bubbles would constantly tell him how much I talked about him and, Buttercup well she would just tell him he better ask me out before someone else does. So I'm guessing some of what they told him is the reason he finally asked me out. It was so fun I never knew a guy that could be so smart yet so charming. I guess the fact that he was so smart made him even cuter. Oh and that red hair of his *faints* It was just something about a guy with red hair. *Dreamy sigh* _

"Blossommm" Bubbles yelled while banging on my door.

"You know it is open." I laughed

"Oh yeah sorry... So I want to know everything how was it? Where did you go? What did you do? Did you guys kiss?" she asked breathlessly.

"Well we went to the movie theater and caught that new movie. Then afterwards he transported us to this beautiful picnic on the beach. He had all my favorite food and deserts. It was so fun and noo we didn't kiss it was just our first date."

"When Boomer and I went on our first date we kissed. What's wrong with kissing on the first date." she asked

"It wouldn't be considered bad or moving to fast because that wouldn't be considered your first kiss with him neither."

"Yeah your right but I think that would have been the perfect way to end your date with him. You've known him since kindergarten and you've been crushing on him since what ninth grade? You guys totally wouldn't have been moving fast."

"Maybe you're right but still I wasn't going to make the first move and I know he's still to shy to do it just yet." I answered

"Oh yeah well now that you guys are officially going out maybe we can plan a date together."

"Maybe but we're not official because of just one date. But hey give me a few weeks and maybe we will be." I laughed as Bubbles joined in.

"Oh sounds like my phone's ringing. I hope its Boomer ttyl sis." and with that Bubbles was no longer in sight.

_I was now alone in my room surrounded by thoughts of Dexter again. It wasn't long before I heard Buttercup yelling. Hmmmp probably fussing with no one but Ace as always. __Until the sound of my phone caught my attention. _

"Hello there" I answered and fell back on my bed to talk to him.

_**The next day...**_

_I was so upset after going over last nights homework. I made a ninety two! Me of all people. Guess I've been paying to much attention to Dexter lately. No biggie it's still an A. _

"Hello beautifulll." Dexter said approaching my table.

"Hey Dexter what are you doing here?" I asked blushing

"Oh you know I was coming to eat lunch this is the cafeteria you know" he joked and I laughed.

"I know that but you usually go to the library during lunch period."

"Yes that is true, but I thought I would come and enjoy lunch with you today."

"Aww really? You're so sweet." I blushed

"Just for you." He said and winked at me.

I couldn't help but blush even harder and giggle a little.

"Since I came to eat lunch with you I thought you'd enjoy a nice turkey and Swiss sandwich and a bag of baked chips." he said and pulled the items from his lunch bag.

"How do you do it? You knew everything I wanted the night of the picnic, and this is exactly what I had in mind for lunch today." I admitted

"It's not hard especially when you want to satisfy someone as beautiful as yourself."

"Awwwwwe" I blushed yet again

_Some people may have thought it was corny but I thought it was extremely cute. Like omg! What more can this guy do to make me any happier? _

I took a bite out of the sandwich and it felt like I was in turkey and Swiss heaven. It was so good.. or maybe I was just hungry. We didn't say much while we ate. I guess that would be hard and inappropriate to talk while stuffing our faces. we finished with about ten minutes till class time. so we talked and laughed until it was time to go.

The rest of the day seemed to have went by pretty fast. I went to our usual spot to meet up with Bubbles and Buttercup. As usual Bubbles was having a mini make out session with Boomer before the huge one they'd have when he came over to our house later. About Buttercup well her and Ace were fussing again about who knows what. They never even act like a couple. She needs a boyfriend that will treat her right. He's a complete jerk, but hey that's how she likes 'em.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked as they finally walked up

"Yeah let's go." Buttercup answered "I need to hurry up and get away from Ace before I snap his freaking neck." she said and we took off.

"What happened this time?" I asked

"Some chick keeps saying they've been screwing around. Only reason I believe its true is because he started acting different when I told him I didn't want to lose my virginity. Then the time she said they started was around the time he stopped hanging out with me." She explained

"Wow why don't you just break up with him?" Bubbles asked

"Because... I actually have feelings for that idiot." she quickly stated

"I'm ready for a relationship but I'm not ready for the drama that comes along with it." I spoke up

"Okay miss ready for a relationship your nerd awaits." Buttercup said as we got close enough to the house to see Dexter sitting on the steps.

_He is so cute. His glasses gave him a smart but sexy look. Those few beautiful freckles that are sprinkled over the top of his cheek bones gave him that cute child like face. Oh and his full head of sexy red hair made you want to constantly rub your hands through it. _

"Uh hey Blossom" He said snapping me out of my daze.

"Hey Dexter, what's up?" I asked

"I wanted to know could I uhhh... talk to you for a second." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm gone" Buttercup said and walked in the house

"Me too" Bubbles giggled following behind Buttercup

"Of course you can." I said after they finally shut the door

"Well I was thinking and I know it may be soon and out of the blue, but how would you... like to be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly

"Dexter really?" I asked

"Yes I want you and only you." he admitted

"Of course I would love to be your girlfriend" I yelled jumping into his arms.

"This is great." he said as he held me tight.

"I know I can't believe it." I said finally letting go of him.

"Well I better get home. I came straight here after I noticed you weren't at the school anymore. I'd better check in with my parent's before they freak out."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

"Okay I'll call you when I get home. See ya tomorrow." he said before planting a kiss on my cheek and walking away.

It was short but it was so sweet. I placed my palm on my cheek as I blushed and drifted off in dream land. I was now finally Dexter's girl. I Gushed.

**Reviews Anyone? Yes No Maybe? Thanks For Reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still A Disclaimer .**

_**Please Enjoy & Review Please & Thank You !**_

_A week and a half has passed since I've become Dexter's girlfriend and everything was just ...PERFECT! We went on another date, we ate lunch together at least three times a week. With him being in the science club and all I understood him having to be in the library meeting with the club during some lunch breaks. On days he wouldn't be here I would sit with Bubbles and Boomer sometimes Buttercup would come join us. Today was one of those days._

**BLOSSOM'S POV **

"Hey guys what are you having for lunch today?" I asked as I sat down to the table

"I'm eating pizza soon as it get's here." Buttercup stated

"You do know if they catch you meeting with the pizza man on campus you'll get suspended." I said. Clearly she's way over her head with breaking the rules and what not. I won't stand for one of my sisters giving themselves a bad reputation.

"Who said anything about meeting with a pizza man?" She snapped

"Well you said..."

"Yo BC here's your food. You got my money this time?" I heard a males voice call out from behind us.

"Yes I have your money." She laughed

"Hey nothing was funny about you getting me to leave school without permission, going to the pizza place, paying for your food, and sneaking back in school for you to eat the pizza and not give me my money back." Brick said

"Okay Brick I'm sorry chill." her laughing continued as she finally handed him the money

"Owww pizza can I have some?" Bubbles asked

"Sure I got two boxes this time since I figured you guys might want some." She said handing them a box

"I'm out of here. See you bro, bro's girlfriend, BC and you too red." He said winking at me.

The rest of them were to busy eating to even pay attention. As soon as he winked at me I furiously turned my head. He just laughed and walked away.

"Don't you want any Blossom?" Bubbles asked

"No I'm waiting on Dexter to se..." before I could finish a lunch bag appeared in front of me.

"So who sent you that your nerd?" Buttercup joked

" Why do you keep calling him that?" I asked in an aggravated tone.

"Chill little miss hot mama. You don't get offended when I call you nerds and whatnot's. Beside I'm only kidding the guy's a pretty cool kid to me."

"Oh okay I just thought you didn't like him is all." I said and started eating.

"No not the case." She said while stuffing her face with another slice of pizza.

"Yo Boomer and friends." Boomer's other brother Butch called out

"Yeah?" Boomer answered

"Brick got some pizza today. Where is my share?"

"What share?" Buttercup asked

"Well since my brother brought it I thought it will only be right if I get my share."

"You're not getting anything from me with an attitude like that. Now excuse yourself from our table." Buttercup said and went back to eating.

"Okay if you wanna put it like that..." He said pretending to walk away then turning around to snatch a slice of pizza.

"You asshole!" Buttercup yelled hopping up from her seat to chase him.

"Buttercup calm down." I yelled. It was too late because the two of them were no where in sight. She was now chasing him all over the school for a slice of pizza she probably wouldn't have eaten anyways.

We sat at the table and ate our food for the remainder of lunch period. Buttercup and Butch never came back so I put all the pizza that I could fit in my lunch bag. To save for her.

"See you two later." I said to my sister and her boyfriend as we separated in the hall.

"Later" Bubble called out

"See you in last period." Boomer said

He never says much in class so I forgot I even had a class with him. I headed to my locker to grab my books and to put my lunch bag down. I opened my locker to find a letter shaped like a heart fall out near my feet.

_Dear Blossom, _

_What a beautiful sweet girlfriend you are. Out of a field of roses you are preeminent to all other roses. _

_You are incomparable. There is no other girl quiet like you. I'm just astonished that you would ever be with someone like me. _

_My feelings for you is unconditional and eternal. I love EVERY single moment we spend together. Even if it's a millisecond I truly enjoy it. _

_Thought I should leave you a short letter to let you know how I feel before you head to class. _

_See you later baby. _

"Awwwe" I said after reading it and as always my cheeks lit up. "With the smallest things he can make me feel so special, so important, so loved!" I said to myself in almost a whisper. Then I noticed the hallways were starting to clear up. "Oh my gosh. I'm going to be late for class." I said grabbing my books and heading for class.

"Ms. Utonium I thought you weren't going to show up since you're always one of the first to be in class." the teacher said soon as I walked in class. Right before I sat down the bell rang. I was officially late for the first time in all of my life.

"Sorry Mrs. Amherst I got caught up at my locker." I replied then smiling from the sudden memory of the letter from Dexter.

"Well this is just the first time you've ever been late. I will not mark it down it will just be considered as a warning." She said before turning her attention to the other students just walking in class.

_Yessssssssssss! I thought to myself. _

"Next week we will be having two students from Mrs. Johnson's alternative class. Apparently their allowed to come back to class now. Sorry to inform you but Blossom and Cindy you two have to be their work partners for all assignments." the teacher announced

"Excuse me but whyyyy?" Cindy whined

"You two have the best behavior and the best grades. The alternative classroom will be filled as soon as they get back in regular classes and the principal asked that I get my top two students to help them so they won't get any bad grades or get in any trouble. He's sort of counting on you."

_It was no biggie it was like basically being a tutor. I'm use to doing that. Long as it doesn't cut into my time with Dexter. Oh and as long as I'm not stuck with some jerk it should be kind of fun. _

That class flew by because the rest of the class did handouts while she talked to me and Cindy about what we had to do. Then we had a fire drill that took up most of sixth period. Now it was last period Boomer and Buttercup was in this class as well. Boomer entered the class right before final bell but I didn't see Buttercup.

_Wonder where she could be? _

All Mr. Roberts decided to do was collect homework and pass out our homework for tonight.

"Blossom could I speak to you for a minute." He called out after passing out the homework

"Yes sir." I said and made my way to his desk.

"Did any of your other teachers tell you that you will have to work with a student from the Alternative class?"

"Yes am I going to have to do the same thing for this class as well?" I asked

"Yes. Do I need to go over what you need to do or do you already understand?"

"I completely understand." I said

"Okay that is all." He said and I made my way back to my desk. I decided to talk to Boomer for the remainder of class.

The dismissal bell rang and it was time to go home. Again I waited at our usual spot on Buttercup and Bubbles. Bubbles was doing her usual making out with Boomer. I saw Ace standing in his usual spot where he and Buttercup would be fussing right about now. I was seriously starting to wonder where she could be.

"Did you get my note?" Dexter whispered in my ear as he walked up behind me.

"Of course I did" I laughed

"Just making sure. I came to talk with you before you head home."

"Awwe your buddies won't be mad that you ditched them to come talk to your girlfriend?"

"No they'll understand.. I hope. I'm the president of the club so it's not much they can say to me anyways."

"Oh okay Mr man." I laughed

"See you later" He said placing a small peck on my lips.

"Ready to go? Oh hey Dexter." Bubbles said

"Hey Bubbles... Well I have to go If we get out of this meeting early I'll come by today." He said before walking off.

"Aww I think I see a little blushing." Bubbles teased

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said and she laughed. "Hey Bubbles did you see Buttercup anytime after lunch?" I asked

"No last time I saw her she was chasing after Butch." She answered.

"This is really weird. She never does anything like this."

"I'll ask Brick they are pretty cool maybe he knows." she said and walked away. "Hey Brick have you seen Buttercup."

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to be bothered by anyone. So you'll have to find her yourself." He said before turning to walk away.

"Can you just tell us where the heck our sister is?" I asked approaching him

"No now buzz off." he snapped

"This could be serious a life threatening situation and you rather keep a secret than to tell her sisters. We just wanna know if she's okay or not." I hissed Bubbles just stood on the side and watched.

"What the hell is threatening about my brother! She is okay!... Dammit!" He said after he noticed he just had told us who she was with.

_Wait why is Buttercup with Butch?_

**New chapter. Thanks Pura blaze, bubblesandboomer4evr and the two guest for reviewing I appreciate it. Please continue to Review, Fav, Follow and Enjoy. Hopefully Next chapter coming soon as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still A Disclaimer ! I Do NOT Own The PPG's Or RRB'z. **

**AUTHORS NOTE:I know this story is supposed to be about Blossom, Dexter, And Brick. Please don't kill me for this but a FEW chapters will include Butch and Buttercup. Sorry for taking so long to update I'm going to work on that I promise. Oh yeah and this chapter will have a mouth full of foul language. **

**Blossom's POV.. **

A few days had passed since the little 'Get missing with Butch' incident went on with Buttercup. She had been a little distance with us the rest of the week at school. When we got home she would immediately lock herself in her room refusing to talk to anyone but dad. When they talked they would talk in private. I tried to get him to tell me what was going on but he said I should just leave her alone until she wants to tell me about it. It wasn't fair I am her sister. I'm only trying to help. Maybe I'm being a drama queen. I don't care if I am being one, I am determined to figure it out before the day is over with. Well at least before I leave to go on my date with Dexter. I was downstairs watching t.v while Bubbles prepared breakfast. I had nothing else to do so I made my way upstairs down the hall to her room. I knocked on her room door several times before I heard her furiously yell "hold on."

"Morning Buttercup. Did I wake you up?" I asked as she slung her door open.

"Blossom how long have you known me? It's nine in the morning on a Saturday... no you didn't wake me up at all. I was up painting my nails while watching 'Dreamy Teens'." She said sarcastically

"I'm sorry you wanna go back to bed?"

"No point in trying. Once I'm up, I'm just up." She snarled

"Oh well Bubbles is down stairs making breakfast. When you're ready we want you to come down and join us." I said

"Yeah, sure." She said before turning away and closing her door in my face.

I just shook my head and headed down stairs to the kitchen with Bubbles.

"Did you just wake Buttercup up this early?" Bubbles asked me as if I was crazy.

"She'll live. She said she would come down and eat with us. Don't ask her anything about her going missing with Butch. We just need to talk to her like we normally do and maybe she will end up telling us about it."

"Okay even though I want to know.. badly. I won't bug her. I promise." She said

"Okay she should..." I said before getting cut off.

"So you guys are still stuck on that?" Buttercup asked from the doorway of the kitchen

"It's not like we were.." Bubbles started but she cut her off as well

"It's not like you what? I heard you talking about how bad you wanted to know. It does not matter. It's not even important. I don't see why you two won't just leave the shit alone." Buttercup snapped

"We were just worried about you. We didn't know if he did something bad to you. Or if he forced you to be around him. We just wanted to know that you were okay. You've been acting so different towards us. Also you've been very distant we just wanted to know why?" I told her.

She paused for a minute before speaking

"No Butch didn't do anything wrong or bad to me. He has only been comforting me." She admitted

"What is he comforting you for? You can't stand him." Bubbles said and she sighed again before speaking

"I don't have a boyfriend any more and it only makes me feel worse seeing how good your relationships are. The only reason I didn't want to be around you guys is cause Bubbles is always with Boomer and if you're not with Dexter he always teleporting you nice things. I have never admitted it but I'm jealous. I'm jealous because Bubbles and Boomer have been at it for so long and they are still together and so happy with one another. Yeah you two fuss but it's nothing serious. He's dedicated to you and only you.. And although you just got with Dexter about three weeks ago? He treats you way better than any boy will ever treat me. Butch has just been very cool since he was there to witness the whole situation with Ace."

"Buttercup" I said when she finally paused

"No I'm not trying to make you guys feel bad. I don't want anything to change about your relationship. I'm happy for the both of you I promise I just need time to get over this." She said as she quickly wiped the tear away that barely escaped her eye.

_This must have really hurt her. It's very rare to see Buttercup cry. In fact I know she's cried before but she's never cried in front of anyone not even dad. _

**Butch's POV.. **

"I didn't tell her it just kinda slipped out. Red just pisses me off to the point where I just say something and that's kinda what I did." Brick admitted

"So it was you that told?" I asked

"Something like that." he said

"Oh it doesn't matter. I just wanted to know cause she freaked when she found out that her sisters knew she was with me."

"But that day you ran off with her pizza she hated you. How did she go from hating you to being cool with you?" Boomer asked

"I mean we were just hanging out. Talking and stuff and I found out a little more about her. She's a cool chick."

"How the hell did you get her to talk to you? That's what I need to know." Brick questioned

"You guys ask too many damn questions. If I tell it I have to tell it all, so back to when I stole her pizza..."

***FLASHBACK* **

"You asshole!" She yelled jumping up and chasing out of the cafeteria.

"You'll never catch me Butterball." I taunted

"When I do I'm going rip your head off." She said in almost a growl.

"That'll never fucking happen." I said running past some girl causing her to drop her things everywhere. _Perfect!_ I thought. This gave me a chance to get a little farther from her. When I made it to an opened part of the building I took to the sky. Looking back for the first time since I caused the gap between us it shocked me that she was still fairly close behind me. Then I thought about it.. I should just eat this pizza before she catches me. I picked up speed and once I got far enough I stopped in mid air over the school and called out.

"Hey Butterbiscuit what are you going to do now?" I said as I acted as an animal and I devoured the pizza with about three bites.

She just stared while floating in mid air. Suddenly she just looked broken. She didn't say a word and I felt like it was all my fault. I mean it is my job to torment this girl but only if she would get angry and attack. There was no fun in doing the things I do to her if it truly hurts her. For the first time ever I felt guilty.

"Hey if I knew you were that serious about your pizza I wouldn't have done it." I said coming closer to her preparing myself for her attack. I started to think she was doing that just so she could attack but she still looked sad. I didn't know if she was about to cry or what. As I was moving closer I noticed she wasn't looking at me. I followed her gaze until it landed on what looked like two figures near the old gym making out. Then my super vision kicked in and I noticed it was Ace and some other chick. No wonder she's sitting here looking like that. No matter what I couldn't get her to look away. She just stared at them. Even though we had these weird hateful feelings towards one another I felt bad for her.

"Hey stop looking." I said looking at her but she still wouldn't budge.

Suddenly the two started tugging at one another clothes. They were getting ready to fuck. I looked back at BC and it looked like tears were forming in her eyes.

"Oh no." I pulled her away from that spot until they were no longer in her sight.

"But..." was all she said.

"Hey don't do that. How the hell are you going to be the toughest girl I know if you're going to sit here and cry over some shit like that." I said and immediately she shook her head and the tears disappeared.

"That fucking douche bag. How the hell am I suppose to be his girlfriend if he's fucking around with other girls." _Damn she snapped out of that fast..._

_This is the side of her I knew and the side I had to admit was attractive. That weak stuff was so not her!_

"Well today is the day he learns a valuable lesson." She said before flying off. "you coming" she yelled.

"Hell yeah." I said flying behind her. No way I was going to miss seeing this chick in action.

We approached the building and I decided that I'll be the one to grab their clothes. I didn't want her to fuck up the plans by crying and being all emotional. I quickly flew by and grabbed all clothes and any other items they could use to cover themselves without disturbing them. They were actually on the cold hard ground having sex like mindless animals. I was a freak in all but I'll never do a girl outside. She's sick for going along with this crap. I threw their clothes off in a distance and signaled for Buttercup to come over. As soon as she walked over her he noticed her and they scrambled about trying to cover themselves.

"Baby! hey... this is ...uhh.. um. Butter..." he stuttered

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You're cheating on me with some tramp and this isn't even the same one that told me she was sleeping with you. I'm so glad I finally saw this for myself cause I would have been foolish and believed you when you denied this slut as well. But fuck you and her. You were never any good for me! You're the lowest excuse for a fucking boyfriend ever." Buttercup snapped.

It was somewhat of a turn on. When she yelled at me I would usually be scared for my life or just take it as a joke. Actually watching her snap on someone else like that was so hot. Until I heard the girl say something. _Oh no! She came to beat his ass not hers._

"Don't call me out my name because you don't know how to satisfy your man." the girl yelled

"Who the fuck asked you? Bitch I'll rip your fucking head off." She barked and charged towards the girl.

"Buttercup no." I yelled running and grabbing her before she could reach the girl. "You're to strong for her you'll probably kill her and trust me she's not worth it." I said deep down inside I knew the whole point of me coming was to see her kick ass.

At that moment the bell rung and people gathered round.

I let go of Buttercup and it scared me how fast she moved once I let her go, but she wasn't going after them. She ran in the direction of their clothes.

"You wanna fuck these ugly sluts?... And you wanna run your mouth when no one's fucking talking to you? Well I got something for both of you." She said and started shredding their clothes to pieces before throwing them back at them. The pieces were no good at covering them up. I wonder what they would do for the rest of the day without their clothes. Everyone around snapped pictures and laughed at the two still making useless attempts at covering up.

"Come on Butch we're through here." She said as we flew up in the air.

***END FLASHBACK* **

"Right after we made it back to the main building that's when you spotted us." I said to brick "After that we headed to one of my hideouts on campus to just chill. I knew the news had spread by now and I didn't want anyone tormenting her with questions or jokes... that's my job" He laughed

"Wow, Bubs told me he was a jerk, but I didn't think he was doing her that bad." Boomer said

"So what are you two now?" Brick asked

"Nothing we're just friends."

"Not for long" Boomer stated

**BLOSSOMS POV **

"He's such a jerk! I'm surprised you didn't pound the two of them." Bubbles said

"Yeah I'm glad you don't have to put up with his mess anymore." I said

"Yeah good thing it all went down the way it did or I would still be with him." she said

"Well are you and Butch together now?" Bubbles asked

"Noooo! He's just a cool guy to hang around now."

I gave a knowingly smirk.

"What?!" She asked

"Well I thought that maybe.." I started but got caught off by my phone ringing.

"That maybe you should answer your phone." she said sticking her tongue out before walking away. I can't help but think she likes him.

"Hello" I answered the phone and noticed Bubbles walking away as well.

"Hello my beautiful Blossom" He responded

"Hey Dexter what's up?" I giggled

"I was wondering could we possibly be able to leave a little earlier?"

"How much earlier?" I asked

"Maybe in an hour or two?"

"Its only a little after ten O'clock. Why do you want to leave so early?"

"Because the club scheduled a surprise meeting today at four. Apparently it's important and as president I can't miss it."

"oh I understand. I haven't eaten breakfast nor have I done my chores. I might be able to get done in an hour?"

"That sounds perfect. See You soon." He said

"Okay see you soon." I said before hanging up the phone.

**NORMAL POV...**

Blossom decided to eat first Bubbles had made a big breakfast but since she knew lunch was apart of her date she decided to eat light. She did her chores and got ready to go with it only being eleven fifteen. Once Dexter arrived he teleported them to the new museum that opened up right outside of town. Although he was considered the nerdy one of the two Blossom sure did seem to enjoy it. After that it was time to let lose and have a little fun. To the bowling alley they went. Out of three games of course Blossom won all three. Dexter used the 'What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't let you win' excuse. Finally they headed off to grab some lunch. They decided on the local sub shop.

**BLOSSOM'S POV.. **

"I really enjoyed the Museum. The things I saw were amazing, and beating you in bowling was pretty fun too." I laughed

"Haha! I told you I let you win." He smirked

"Yeah of course you did." I said before taking a bite of my sandwich. "If you let me win how does a rematch sound?"

"Of course maybe we can go back next time we go out." he suggested

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Well I hate to have to be the bad guy here but it's three forty."

"Oh yeah your club meeting. Let's get going then." I said finishing up my food.

He teleported us to my house to say goodbye before he headed off to his meeting.

"I promise I'll call and tell you everything about the meeting once I get home." He said

"Okay I'm just going to sit around with my sisters for the rest of the day. I'll be waiting on your call handsome." I giggled flirtatiously.

"Okay beautiful see you tomorrow at school." He said before placing a soft sweet kiss upon my lips. I smiled as I watched him flick the buttons on his watch and disappear.

_Gosh I such have an amazing boyfriend.. _

**Okay lame way to end this chapter but I'll be trying to update no longer than a week later. Feedback is greatly appreciated so Please review favorite and follow. Thanks in advance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still a disclaimer! I do not own the PPG'S RRB'Z Or Dexter's Laboratory.**

**BLOSSOM'S POV.. **

This was the first time my sisters and I all just hung around the house together. Talking and watching T.V. It was pretty cool because Bubbles would always be with Boomer and Buttercup use to be with Ace. Now that Dexter and I are going out sometimes he would cut into my time with them as well.

"I miss my Boomy! Since he started working on Sundays I have to go a whole day without seeing him." Bubbles wined

"Oh gosh don't make me sick." Buttercup groaned

"Hahaha! You guys are funny." I laughed

"Hey hey nerd lover I was so happy when you didn't come back all mushy about your date." Buttercup joked

"I'm sure you will be the same way when you and Butch start going out." Bubbles stated and I burst into laughter.

"I am not going out with Butch Jojo. We have nothing serious going on. He just seems to be the only one who can handle my harsh words and random punches."

"Yeah sooner or later you will realize that you love him. Always have and always will." I explained

"Yeah... Whatttttttttttever." She said. "It's getting pretty late I'm about to tackle my night time workout, take a shower, then head to bed."

"Okay." I said looking at the time._ It was already nine thirty and still no call from Dexter. That's weird he should have called me by now. Maybe their meeting is still going on. Oh well I might hear from him soon. _

Since Buttercup left Bubbles and I spent the next hour joking about how Butch and Buttercup would look as a couple. She decided she would take it in when Boomer called her.

_Wait Dexter still hasn't called me? It's thirty minutes till eleven o'clock. I'll shower and maybe he will call me before I go to sleep. _

After my shower I noticed he still hadn't called me. _It's not like him not to call me at night, even if it was just to talk about his club meeting. We talked every night before we went to bed. Chill Blossom don't be one of those crazy girlfriends that loses their boyfriend by tripping off of a phone call. I reminded myself. _

It was now eleven fifteen and I couldn't fight my sleep any longer. I turned over in bed and fell asleep immediately.

**_The Next Morning..._**

As soon as I opened my eyes the first thing I did was grab my phone.

"No missed call. No text! No nothing." I mumbled before putting the phone down and getting out of bed. Apart of me was extremely upset. "How could he just break his promise like that? he has some explaining to do."

After getting ready my sisters and I grabbed our things and headed to school. I never saw Dexter until around lunch time so I went ahead to my first class.

"Blossom can I speak with you?" Mrs. Sheereva asked as soon as she noticed me.

"Yes ma'am." I answered making my way to her desk.

"I'm pretty sure some of your other teachers have told you that you will be working with another student."

"My fifth and last period teacher mentioned it for their class." I responded. I was shocked I would have to work with some troubled student in most of my classes.

"Well he will be in this class as well and maybe a few of your other classes." She explained.

"Okay I understand. Well who is the student?" I asked still shocked

"Oh here he comes now." She said and my jaws dropped. "This is the student you will be working with. Blossom Utonium I'd like you to meet Brick Jojo." she said.

"Nice to meet you." Brick said sarcastically before laughing at the expression on my face.

I stood there like a mindless animal mouth agape. _ME working with BRICK! This just has to be a joke. There is no way I can possibly work with him. He's to big of a jerk. No no no no no no no!_

"Ms. Utonium I'm changing your desk so an empty seat will be next to you for Mr. Jojo here. Is that fine?" Mrs. Sheereva asked

"Yeah... I mean yes ma'am." I answered and walked over to the desk she had appointed for the two of us.

"So red I hear you're going to be like my second teacher or something. Does that mean you'll be helping me with my work and what not? What I mean by that is you're going to be the one doing all the work right?" He asked as he kicked his legs up on the desk and leaned back.

"Can you take your legs down." I scolded him. "Do you know anything about home training? And NO I will not be doing your work for you." I finished and he just laughed at me.

All throughout first through fourth period he would constantly do anything but pay attention to the teacher. It's annoying because then I would have to explain it all over again just so he would be able to do his work. It was finally lunch time.

*Sigh* "Well at least now I can sit back and enjoy lunch with my boyfriend."

I sat down to the lunch table and a few seconds later Dexter showed up.

"Hey." was all he said

"Uhh hey." I responded I was still mad about him not calling me but seeing him just made my day better.

"Sorry about not calling you last night. The meeting ended up being somewhat of a party and once it ended I went straight to bed." He said as he handed me my lunch.

"It's okay." I lied _'__did he just admit to basically blowing me off for a party.'_

"I have some great news to talk with you about." he continued

"What's the news?" I asked.

"The club meeting was to announce two things. One the club had entered me in the top science school in the world, and I got in. Two if I get all my work did I won't have to wait until graduation next year to go. I can go whenever I get all of it done." he exclaimed

"Really that's great!" then I thought about losing time with him, or what will happen when he goes away.

"Everything will stay the same between us I promise. I'll do extra work at night and during club hours so it won't cut into our time." he said after noticing how I was looking.

"You promise?" I asked

"Yes and I know I broke my promise to you last night but I'll make it up to you on our next date." He smiled warmly at me.

"Okay" I said leaning over kissing him on his cheek.

"Yo red." I heard Brick call out ruining our moment.

"How may I help you?!" I asked annoyed

"Can you cover for me next period I have to run somewhere and I might be late to class." He asked

"Are you kidding me? No way you leave and miss part of the class that's on you." I said but by the time I finished talking he was already walking away.

**_NORMAL POV..._**

After lunch Dexter walked Blossom to class and agreed to meet up with her after school before she goes home. It was now fifth period and just as Brick said he was late to class.

"Mr. Jojo it seems it is your first day and you're already late. Ten minutes late to be exact." Mrs. Amherst called out as he walked in class. Brick didn't say anything he just basically walked in and sat down in the back of the class. "Excuse me but you will need to move to the chair next to your working partner Ms. Utonium."

"Yes ma'am" he groaned and took the empty seat next to Blossom.

**BLOSSOM'S POV...**

I hated the fact that this was the combined desk. I really didn't like this jerk being anywhere near me. Being this close was just a nightmare.

"Now without anymore interruptions..." the teacher started back teaching

"Red." brick whispered

"What?" I whispered back

"Why didn't you cover for me?"

"Brick please leave me alone I'm trying to pay attention, something you need to do. Stop being an idiot, coming to class late, getting into trouble, and start doing your work than maybe I will attempt to help you out."

"Ugh! I swear." he mumbled with his fist balled up. I just rolled my eyes and went back to taking notes.

I was relieved when I walked into sixth period and my teacher didn't mention anything about him being in this class. Hopefully he won't be in my last period as well. As always sixth period went by pretty fast it was food science. It was basically a cooking class where we learn fun science facts about the foods we cook and eat. Today we just went over what we would be cooking tomorrow and was told what we had to bring to participate. After that I spent the rest of the class talking to Princess. Yeah we hated each other when we were younger but now she was one of the few people I considered a friend.

_Yessss! Last period_ I thought as I made my way into class. "Freak! I forgot Mr. Roberts said Brick would be in this class." I mumbled to myself as I have been doing just about all day. Brick came in and took a seat next to his brother and it wasn't a problem with me at all. We spent class going over one of our next project. It sucks because it's a group project and that means Brick will be in my group. *Sigh*

_After school..._

I was standing in front of the school waiting on Bubbles. I looked around for Buttercup because some days she would leave with us, but lately she would stay at the football practice. As I was looking around I saw Dexter walking towards me.

"Hey baby." He said

"Hey." I said

"I was just coming out to see your beautiful face before our meeting. Plus I wanted to tell you that the rest of the week I will have to skip lunch and meet with the club in the library."

"So I won't see you anymore this week?" I asked sadly

"I don't know. I will try to make time for you this week. I know it just won't be during school hours."

"That sucks but I think I'll live." I frowned

"What a positive thing to say with a facial expression to match it." He laughed "I have to go see you tomorrow same place same time?"

"Of course silly." I laughed as I wrapped my arms around him for a quick hug. Then I looked up and his lips met mine. His kisses are always so sweet and soft.

"See you later" he said as he walked away.

I just waved at him.

I think it's safe to say I'm falling hard for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaaay! So yeah that's chapter 4! What do you think about BlossomxDexter relationship? Or BlossomxBrick Relationship? Please leave any thoughts. Thanks and if you liked it Favorite &amp; Follow this story thanks all you good people. I'm trying to update chapters on a weekly basis hopefully I can stick to it...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Still A Disclaimer!**

**BLOSSOM'S POV...**

Two weeks have passed and it's been exactly the same. I go to school every day and have to deal with Brick every period except sixth. Then I get a quick hug and maybe a kiss from my boyfriend Dexter before I head home from school. After I get home I do my work and just sit around the house. Out of the past two weeks Dexter actually came over to see me three times and I got three maybe four phone calls from him. Today was Sunday and I have to meet up with our group for our project. It sucks because I really miss spending time with Dexter.

* * *

><p>"Blossommmm" Bubbles giggled "Guess what!? Guess What?!"<p>

"What is it?" I laughed

"Boomer told me that Butch and his girlfriend broke up." she announced

"And what does that mean?" I asked

"They have been going out for about a month. Apparently Butch really liked this girl. Suddenly he's not feeling her anymore."

"Okay Bubbles I don't see where this is going."

"I thought you were the smart one." She joked "Well point is ever since he started hanging out with Buttercup he's changed. I think he likes her! Maybe he'll ask her out soon."

"I hope so even though she won't admit it I can tell she likes him. Matter of fact she always has. Their just realizing it in a new light." I stated

"They will be so cute together!" She said "Oh that's all I wanted to tell you and I'm so happy you had to do your project today. Now Boomer gets the whole day off and he promised to spend the day with me... Well after you finish your work for today."

"You're welcome I guess." I laughed.

"He just texted 'Bubs can you tell your sis me and Brick are on the way. He's in a terrible mood but I still convinced him to come. See you soon baby'" she read the message out loud

"Ugh why did I have to get stuck with that jerk." I whined

"He can't be that bad."

"Everything about him is bad. The way he acts, talks, and the way he dresses. Especially that stupid hat. Ughh!" I said and Bubbles laughed

"They're outside I'm going to open the door."

I gathered all my things and headed downstairs. We were going to work in dads old office so it would be enough room for us to actually work.

"Hey guys." I spoke as soon as I saw them. Only Boomer had enough manners to speak back.

"Hey Blossom."

"Sarah said she would be running a little late so we can go ahead and get this started." I said as we headed to the office.

Boomer and I took a seat in front of the computers; while Brick took a seat at the other table on the other side of the room.

"You can come over and help us look up ideas." I suggested but he glared at me before placing his head on the table.

_I swear I can't stand that moron._

"Okay so we have to research a famous inventor, create a power point on him/her then create a model of their most famous invention." I said

"Yeah so how about we look up a few today. Jot down their names, a few facts about then, and next time we pick the top one." Boomer suggested

"Okay sounds like a good idea." I said before turning on the computer

"Brick you should help." Boomer said but he just got up and stormed out. "I'm sorry I don't know what's his problem."

"No need to apologize let's just get this work over with." I said we had only been working for a few minutes when Sarah walked in. I went over what we were doing with her and she pulled out her laptop and went to work.

We were almost done so I thought it would be no harm if I text Dexter. Immediately after I hit send I felt my phone vibrate. 'Would it be okay if you come outside for a quick second ?' the text read. I got up and headed straight outside.

I opened the door and there he was just standing there.

"Hey." I said running over to greet him. It felt like I haven't seen him in forever.

He laughed and opened his arms to hug me. "Hey! I thought you would like it if I stopped by before I head to my meeting."

"Awww how cute are you?"

"I just wanted to see your face and just know that your are okay with the lack of time we've been spending with one another."

"As long as I can hear from you and see you every now and then everything is fine with me."

"I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend." he said before removing the strand of hair from in front of my face.

"Well I better get going now. See you tomorrow at lunch time?" he asked

"Of course you will." I said placing a small kiss upon his lips. I saw a hint of red appear on his cheeks as he turned to leave.

"Sorry about that I'm back." I said walking back in the room.

"I have my four people so I'm about to head home." Sarah said as she was packing her things "Oh and Boomer finished as well he said he was going to hang with your sister."

"Oh okay I just have to finish getting info on my last person. When we meet next time we will pick one." I said

"Okay see you at school tomorrow." she said leaving the room.

I started working on getting the rest of the information so I can hurry up and get done with it.

"Where's Boomer?" I looked up and noticed Brick standing in the door way of the office.

"He went somewhere with my sister?" I replied distastefully

"You don't know where he went?" He asked

"Umm let me check my back pocket... Nope not here."

"Fuck it." was all he said before he walked away

I shrugged my shoulders and continued with what I was doing. It's no point in paying any attention to that idiot.

**BOOMER POV... **

"Did you actually finish all your work or did you just do half so you can spend time with me?" Bubbles asked

"I actually did my work. Of course I worked really fast so I could see you sooner." I said "I was writing so fast my handwriting is probably not readable." I said and she laughed. She laughed at just about anything even when she was mad. I loved the fact that she was on the goofy side.

"So when is the next time you will meet with the group? Hopefully next Sunday?" She asked

"I wish boss was upset I had to take this Sunday off. He's understanding of me having to take off to do school work, but he suggested I work after school hours or on Saturdays when I'm off."

"He sucks." she giggled

"You say that about everyone." I said laughing at her attempts to look sad "It's just one day out of the week you don't get to see me." I said

"I know..." she said seriously "But before you started working I saw you every single day. I kinda got use to being with you all the time... And the fact that high school is almost over and we'll be going off to college soon makes me want to be with you even more."

It shocked me 'cause I knew she was use to being around me but she never brought up the college thing. It sort of made me feel bad for even getting a job. It did cut into my time with her I worked five to six days out of the week. My only day off was usually Saturday.

"Hey we still see each other just about everyday, and going off to college won't change a thing between us. You know that." I assured

"I know but that doesn't mean I won't miss you and want to be with you. The only time I really see you is in school and on days you come by before work, and that's usually ten maybe fifteen minutes tops. I love being with you. I'm going to miss you touching me, holding me in your arms, and most of all I'm going to miss you looking into my eyes telling me you love me before you kiss me." She said sadly

"Cheer up none of that will change when we go off to college." I said

"You promise?" she asked

I started rubbing my thumb over her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her and held her firmly into my arms. Then I finally looked directly into her eyes and said "I promise Bubs I love you." and kissed her just the way she liked

"I love you too." she managed to say after we broke away from the kiss.

**BRICKS POV..**

"I came as soon as you called. Are you alright?" I asked

"Yes I just had another one of those moments. I was headed to the bathroom and my body went stiff. All of my muscles tightened up and I couldn't move. That's when I called for you. As you can see I ended up making a mess on myself. After about ten minutes everything started to go back to normal. Why did it take you so long?"

"Sorry about that, but since you told me I've been a little freaked out. I still haven't told Boomer or Butch so when I got your call I thought it was... you know... over. I wanted to find them just in case this was the end but I couldn't find them so I just came on alone." I said as pain and sorrow took control of me.

"I know you're still scared to tell them but they will need to know sooner or later. The sooner the better I don't think I'll have much time left so you might want to tell them."

"But it's hard for me deal with this. How do you think they will be able to handle this? Butch's anger might cause him to do something stupid, and Boomer's sensitivity might cause him too much pain."

"Brick I understand but as all of your fathers I believe all of my little Jojo's will get through this. It may hurt but with all the crazy things I've been doing lately I thought maybe one of you would have been expecting this. I love you all and I don't think it's fair we're keeping this secret from them when my day is coming anytime now."

"You're right, I'll find away to tell them... soon I just don't think it will be today. Oh and I love you to Mojo."

* * *

><p>Okay so being the dummy I am I forgot to upload the chapter when I was suppose to ... SORRY . I hope you enjoy it tho. Not a lot in this chapter but for taking long to update , and not having enough mushiness with Blossom &amp; Dexter I'll make the next chapter longer. Oh yeah I know Blossom and Dexter's relationship is getting lamer and lamer but that's a good thing... Hopefully lol.<p>

Review

Favorite

Follow

Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Still A Disclaimer ! I DO NOT OWN THE PPGS OR THE RRBZ.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Warning This Chapter Will Also Contain A Fair Amount Of 'BAD LANGUAGE' So If You Have A Problem With That PLEASE Don't Read. Now On With The Story...**

**BLOSSOMS POV...**

This morning Dexter picked me up to go on another date and he promised to spend the day with me. We missed our 'monthiversary' so he was making it up to me now.

"I thought you said you let me win the last time we went bowling?" I teased

"Hey today I'm suppose too be making you happy. Beating you at bowling will not make you feel any better." he responded

"Yeah yeah you wish you could beat me." I added on laughing

"Alright alright you beat me fair and square you happy now?"

"Yes very happy. Anyway how's everything been with your club and the school you're planning on going too?"

"It's great I have been working hard on getting my work done. Also we have a few projects to finish up for the district competition. I think we can count that as a first place win already." he finished

"As your girlfriend I want to be at your competition cheering you on every step of the way."

"I will make sure I let you know the exact date. I will love to have someone as amazing as yourself cheering me on."

"I'm so glad you're my boyfriend Dexter." I said as my cheeks turned burning red

"I'm glad I'm your boyfriend as well. I know I have really been messing up with spending time with you but I promise you nothing will change about us. I promise that I will start spending more time with you because I really miss seeing your beautiful face."

"Awwwe you're so sweet."

"And to show you I mean what I say I've got a little something for you." he said as he slowly pushed a long white velvet box across the table to me.

"Dexter.." I started

"Open it up." He said

"Oh Dexter... It's beautiful!" I said as I admired the silver necklace with the princess cut pendant.

"Let me help you with that he said as he came around the table and helped me with my necklace.

After he put it on he kissed my cheek and sat back down in his seat. I was still admiring it. I couldn't believe he got this just for me.

"Thank you so much." I said

"No need to thank me this is my promise to you and you deserve it." He smiled at me.

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I would..." He started but got cut off by an emergency alert on his watch.

"Dexter we know you said you wouldn't come to the lab today no matter what but as we were working on one of the projects some chemicals fell off the shelf and they are mixing together creating some green fog that's spreading over the school if we don't get this under control their might not be anymore club for us." One of his club members yelled

With one long sigh from Dexter I already knew what was next. "It's okay I understand go take care of that big guy." I laughed

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Dexter it's okay trust me." I said. Deep down inside I was not okay but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Okay." he said then he teleported me home and off to the lab he went. I sighed before entering the house. Well I guess Bubbles won't be lonely all day after all I thought as I entered the house.

**BRICKS POV... **

"So why did you and what's her face break up?" I asked Butch

"Just didn't want her anymore." He answered

"You were just drooling over her not too long ago. What's the real reason you two broke up?" I asked

"I already know why...He's into Bubs sister." Boomer said confident that he was right.

"That's Bull." he shouted

"Chill! We know that's like your next girlfriend or whatever you want to call her. She's ideal for you, and to be honest I think you two should be together." I said

"But it's not like that. We're just cool." Butch said

"But Butch you're into her and she's into you...Why not make something happen?" Boomer asked

"Cause you both know I'm not real boyfriend material. I'm just the hit it and quit it guy. The longest I've been with a girl is maybe two months. I can't say I haven't thought about her that way but what's the point of fucking up the only real friendship I have with a chick? Plus I think it's still to early it hasn't been long since that shit with Ace went down." He explained

"It's not to early trust me. I see how you guys play around, then how she tries so hard to hide her blush when you say something to her. That girl is feeling you, I think you should go for it." Boomer said

"Yeah you two have to be the most aggressive, competitive, hot- headed, easily angered, rudest..."

"Okay I get your point." Butch said cutting me off. "But why are we focusing on me right now? Change of damn subject."

"Okayyyyyy." I said thinking of something else to talk about

" Brick what was it you had to tell us?" Boomer asked

"I forgot. I'll tell you as soon as I remember." I lied. Maybe that should buy me some time. I'll figure out a way to let it just come out. I can't believe how weak this is making me feel, but this is my dad for crying out loud. I'll figure it out and it'll be soon too.

**BLOSSOMS POV ...**

The next day at school I was still admiring my new necklace. How couldn't I? It was beautiful. I can't believe a boy would buy me something so precious. He was my first boyfriend and he was already going all out for me. The day was going by pretty routine. Today we had to meet again with the group but it will be a brief meeting before Boomer goes to work. It wasn't until after lunch that I noticed Dexter never sent me anything to eat. Glad I decided to eat the pasta my sister was about to throw away. It wasn't like him to not send me lunch after he promised me that he would be responsible for my lunch each day. Since he's been so busy I won't sweat it. He probably just forgot.

"Blossom." Someone called out as I had my head in my locker searching for something.

"How may I help you?" I asked without looking up to see who it was.

"Can you please do me a favor." He started and I figured it was Brick he's asked me for the same favor about three or four times now. "You know the teacher won't get all bitchy if you back me up. This is really important can you let her know it's an emergency so I will be late to class." He begged

"Brick why do you keep asking me the same thing over and over again? Just like everyone else you need to get to class on time."

"But I have to run somewhere it shouldn't take long.. Fuck... could you just do this for me? Please!" He yelled collecting the attention of just about everyone on that hall.

"Why should I help you? Of all people you want me to help you Brick Jojo? Tell me why should I?" I asked in a stern voice

"I told you it was important you know damn well if it wasn't I wouldn't ask you for shit!"

"Well what is so freaking important." I finally yelled

"I have to check on my dad he could be dead right now.. Instead of running to his side I'm here trying to get your fucking help so I can keep my last chance of staying in school."

"What's wrong with dad?" I heard Boomer ask.. Brick didn't answer he just walked away and Boomer followed.

All throughout the rest of the day I was feeling really guilty so I told the teacher about his situation without getting into details. Even though I didn't know so much myself. I guess they wouldn't have been all 'bitchy' if he would have shown up but he didn't come back to class neither did Boomer. I was about to leave class and for some reason I kept replaying that moment in the hall over and over again in my head. I could really see the hurt in his eyes as he yelled at me. If Boomer didn't know then Bubbles probably doesn't know anything about it at all. Butch may or may not know I'll ask him if he meets Buttercup when the bell rings.

"Blossom." Bubbles called out as soon as I walked out of the school.

"Hey! Did you hear about what happened?" I asked.

"No I was just about to ask you. I just heard a few people talking about it."

"Yeah what did happen because Butch left as soon as he heard about it." Buttercup said from behind me.

"I thought he was being a moron like he usually does. He asked will I cover for him because he would be late and we started fussing when I said no. He ended up saying he was leaving because his dad could be dead and Boomer overheard us and that's all I know."

"Oh my gosh if something happens to Mojo Boomer is going to be a wreak. I think we should go check on them." Bubbles suggested.

"Yeah I think we should." Buttercup agreed.

"I guess we can head over their now then." I said and we took off to the skies. We never had the best relationship with Mojo especially in the past when he was our nemesis. It wasn't until he gave up evil that made us close. Mojo and dad became friends again sharing their love of inventing. Dad even helped him out with his transformation from monkey to human. We even helped out a little we even threw him a surprise transformation party. He wasn't our 'best friend' but he was a 'good friend.'

When we made it to their house it looked empty. Bubbles has been with Boomer so long that she got used to just walking in and out, so we just walked in. It was very dark inside.

"Hello" she called out as we entered the house.

"Who the fuck is it?" Butch yelled scaring the crap out of us.

"It's Bubbles and my sisters." She said.

All of a sudden Boomer came out of no where and grabbed hold of her. I couldn't tell if he was crying or what but he buried his face in her chest.

"Boomer...please... please don't... come... come on we can go sit down. I'm here I promise I'm here for you." She said and they walked down the hall to his room.

Although Buttercup was cool with Butch and Brick we decided to stand where Bubbles left us. After a few minutes of standing there my legs got tired so I decided to take a seat.

**BRICKS POV...**

I walked out of the room to see where Boomer went. I looked by the front door and saw Buttercup and red sitting down.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to check on you guys and your dad." Red said standing up. "Is everything okay?"

She hates me so she really must have come to check on my dad and brothers. There could be no way she came over to check on me. I just brushed those thoughts out of the way. I didn't really give a fuck about all that at the moment.

"Umm..." I started to say but got cut off by Butch calling for us. Boomer ran from his room and back into the room with dad and I followed. At first I didn't notice but once I entered the room I saw the girls right behind me.

"He looks terrible" Bubbles mumbled but it was loud enough for me to hear. "Why didn't you guys take him to the hospital or something?" Bubbles asked

"I tried that only to find out he escaped and came back home that same night. Everyone knows he's stubborn and he refused to go back. Why keep trying if he would just keep coming back home." I explained.

"Well how is he doing?" Buttercup asked

"He's okay right now but something he was working on caused him to be this way. We can't figure out what it was and he's too weak and sick to remember." I said

"He keeps saying it's almost time and every now and then he'll try to brighten the mood by making jokes. But every now and then the thought is just to much for me to handle and I have to leave the room." Boomer said as he held on to Bubbles hand

"I don't see why you keep leaving the fucking room if he wants all of us to stay in here." Butch said. His hot headed ass just wanted a reason to fuss with someone. I could tell his anger was still rising.

"Chill." I said "he's waking up again."

"I thought by now you guy's would have run off." He laughed weakly as he slowly opened his eyes. "Oh I have more company." He said noticing the girls. They started talking to him and making him laugh like they never had the past that they had with each other. It was pretty cool to watch him laugh like he was feeling no pain at all. In all honesty I'm glad they were here making him laugh cause we had run out of things to talk about with him.

Everything was normal until...

**NO ONES POV...**

"911 what is your emergency."

*Ambulance siren*

*Knock knock knock*

Paramedic: "We need all of you to step out of this room for a minute."

Boomer: "Is my dad okay?"

Bubbles: "Boomer don't cry you're making me want to cry too."

Brick: "Excuse me is he okay or not?"

*More paramedics run in*

_Five minutes later..._

Brick: "Please tell me he's okay! He was just doing fine."

Paramedic: "I hate to have to tell you this but he's dead."

Butch: "Fuck!" *Punches a whole in the wall.*

Blossom: "Nooooo! This can't be happening."

Buttercup: "Omfg Butch please calm down."

Paramedic: "We tried to revive him. We did everything we could but he wont come back."

The six of them sat around Mojo until it was time for the paramedics to remove him from the home.

Bubbles and Boomer sat in the corner on the floor crying and holding each other. Brick sat next to the bed they just removed his father from just moments ago. Blossom was sitting on the floor near the room door with her head in her lap. While Buttercup was trying to keep Butch from tearing the house down.

Social worker: "Boys when I talked to your dad a few weeks ago and he told me what was going, he asked that I find somewhere to place you guys. Since you three are just seventeen you can't stay here alone... I wish I didn't have to tell you this but if we can't find you a home by the day after the funeral...you three will be put in a foster home until you turn eighteen."

* * *

><p>Finally Chapter Six! Okay So Here's A New Chapter I Wanted It To Be A Little Longer For The Late Updates. Please Review, Let Me Know What You Think Of The Story. Good? Bad? You Can Even Let Me Know If You Hate It. I Wanna Know Whether Or Not To Continue This Or Trash It Soooooo Yeah .<p>

Review , Favorite, Follow & Thanks In Advance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Still a disclaimer! I do not own the PPG'S RRB'Z Or Dexter's Laboratory.**

**DEXTER'S POV...**

"I've looked over all your of work and it looks like you've completed all requirements." The adviser said.

"That's great when will I be able to leave?" I asked

"It looks like there on a break now. So sometime within the next ten days."

"That's great! That give me a chance to still be able to attend our competition Saturday."

"Yes good luck with that and the next time I will see you will be on campus." She said before walking away.

"Thank you." I said as I took out my phone. I had been meaning to call Blossom to apologize about her lunch. Now I have to tell her about when I'm leaving and the compet...

"CONGRATS DEXTER!" I heard my fellow club members yell interrupting my thoughts.

"Thanks guys." I said

"Come on we have a surprise for you in the lab." Johnny said

"Well I was about to.." I started

"This is important whatever you have to do can wait Mister." Tyler demanded in a joking way.

"Okay guys I guess I can wait."

**NO ONES POV... **_The day of the_ funeral...

Boomer's tears were everywhere you looked. Brick's attitude was shutting everyone and everything out. Butch's anger was getting the best of him and all he wanted to do was destroy things. Despite all of that they still manged to make it through the entire funeral without causing any destruction. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup attended the funeral along with their father. Of course Bubbles and Boomer sat side by side. Buttercup sat near Butch towards the end when it was time to remove the casket. That's when his emotions started to spiral out of control and Buttercup seems to be the only one who can tame him. No one bothered Brick he just sat there motionless and emotionless. Blossom decided it would be best to just stay by her dad since her and Brick were never fond of each other.

**BLOSSOM'S POV...**

I know I'm not suppose to care but the fact that the boys will get shipped off to a foster home is bothering me. I know it's killing Bubbles and Buttercup, so I guess that's part of the reason why it hurts me. The fact that I'm the one who has to hear Bubbles cry all day and night. Buttercup has been acting funny as well lately. I feel bad that my sisters will be separated from Boomer and Butch. Although I hate to admit it but I feel bad for Brick the most. Although he hates me I can't help but feel bad and want to be there for him. I feel like something about this is my fault. Ever since the day in the hall when I found out about his father I just keep seeing how angry he looked as he yelled at me. Then I picture his face and how hurt he was and that image is hunting me. I was deep in thought about what I can do when I saw the social worker walk past. We were still at the grave site and It looked like she was about to leave.

"Um excuse me?" I called out walking behind her.

"Yes?" She answered as she turned around.

"Hey, my name is Blossom. I'm friends with the Jojo brothers and I wanted to ask you a question or two."

"Okay, go on."

"Well I know you said if they don't have a place to stay by tomorrow they will be put in a foster home. I wanted to know what were the terms or condition for the home they would be staying in. Also what people are eligible for the boys to stay with." I asked

"Well the only terms and conditions about the home is... One the home does not have to be perfect huge or any of that but it has to be livable. No bacteria, broken staircases, and things along that line. Two each child must have their own bed. They can all sleep in one room but the room must fit enough beds for the three of them. And three the home must always at all times have food. If a social worker as myself decides to pop up and there's no food there that's a sign of neglect. As for the person or persons they will be staying with the only thing I can think of is they must have a clean record. No criminal background, no drug, alcohol abuse, or child abuse. I think that's it." she stated so quickly I was still taking it all in..

"Okay that's all I needed to know. Oh and may I have your number I think I can help them and I might need to call you."

"Here you go." She said handing me her card. "I think it's cute how you're trying to help your boyfriend." she smiled at me and looked in the direction of Brick getting into the limo.

"Oh no he's.." I started

"It's okay you're not the first girl whose had this talk with me to keep their boyfriend from getting sent away." she said smiling at me. "I'll be waiting on your call." She said as she walked away.

She left me standing there flinching at the thought of being Bricks girlfriend. Yes I feel bad for him and want to be around for him but I wasn't thinking about him like that. He's still a jerk just one whose broken down at the moment.

After everything was finally over we made sure the boys were okay and headed home. I went upstairs and changed clothes as I came back downstairs I saw Bubbles and Buttercup leaving.

"Dad?" I called out trying to figure out which room he was in.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie."

"Hey dad, what are you up to?" I asked

"I was getting ready to prepare a snack for all of us but your sisters went over to spend time with the boys."

"Speaking of the boys...dad do you know today is basically their last day to find somewhere to stay or they have to go to a foster home."

"I thought they were moving in with Fuzzy since he and Mojo were such good friends?"

"His records are terrible. The only friends Mojo had with good records is you and Ms. Suzie but her house is full."

"Blossom but you know I cant allow..."

"Dad I'll make sure I keep an eye on Bubbles and Boomer, I'll make sure Butch and Brick stay out of trouble. I just hate hearing Bubbles cry all night, and Buttercup has been down lately as well. Ever since she figured out they might get sent off she hasn't even had the strength to be mean to anyone. If her and Butch decide to start dating then I'll make sure I keep an eye on them as well. Dad please I feel bad for them and we're the last ones that can help them. Pleaseeee." I begged.

"Blossom..."

"Yes?"

"If you promise to keep a _sharp_ eye on them not just the boys your sisters as well then I'm sure we can make this work."

"Thank you dad so much." I said pulling out my phone.

"You're going to call them already?" He chuckled

"No I have to call the social worker before it's to late. She has to check out the house and talk with you before they can move in."

"Okay Blossom but remember they're your responsibilities now. I can't watch all of you alone and I will definitely need your help."

"Okay dad I promise to do my best."

I called the social worker and she came by about thirty minutes later and checked out the house. She had tons of papers for my father to fill out. She did a quick background check on her laptop as well.

"Okay as you know this is usually a process that takes months. Since I know so much about this family, and you and your home has met all the requirements, and I really don't want to send the boys to a foster home thousands of miles away...Mr. Utonium you are now the legal guardian over these boys."

"That's great." He said and she pulled out her phone as if she was about to call them.

"Can we tell them about this... I kind of want to surprise them." I asked

"Sure" she said closing her phone up.

"So tomorrow I will be back to check out the sleeping arrangements. If you are going to change that office into a third bedroom so each of them will have their own room you will need to do it before noon tomorrow." She informed us.

"Okay see you tomorrow." We said

"Okay dad do you want to go over now and tell them." I asked

"The sooner the better." He said

_Over at the rowdy ruff boys house._

**BRICKS POV... **

I was sitting in my room while my brothers sat downstairs with the girls. At times like this I kinda wish I had a girlfriend or even a girl as a friend that would be here for me. I've really been to myself lately while Bubbles and Buttercup has been all over my brothers. Blossom has been over a couple times with them and we barely talked to one another. I still wouldn't consider her as a friend. Of course she's hot as hell but she's totally self-centered and stuck up I couldn't even picture myself with her. Although it does sucks that she doesn't come by as often as her sisters... _Wait what the fuck am I thinking... _Back to reality Brick.. Today just might be our last day in Townsville. No one round here really gives a care about us. That's why we haven't found anywhere to stay. Well I hope my brothers will be straight I have no reason to be extremely sad about leaving. I just hate the fact that we have to go.

I heard someone knocking on the door so I headed down stairs. I stood at the door way of the room to see it was Blossom and professor.

"Blossom I thought you would tell them." He said

"Tell us what?" Buttercup asked.

"Dad you can just go ahead and tell them." Blossom answered smiling hard as ever.

"Yeah tell us." Bubbles said

"This is really something I need to tell the boys." He said and immediately after hearing that I walked into the room and stood next to my brothers.

"Instead of leaving townsville to stay in a foster home what if I told you that you can move in with us. You can stay at your same school, stay at your jobs and stay with the girls."

"Really that's great!" Boomer said excitedly

"Oh my gosh" Bubbles yelled hugging Boomer.

"Thank you dad. Thank you so much." Buttercup and Bubbles yelled

Boomer and Butch were smiling ear to ear. At the moment I didn't know how to feel. I had prepared myself for the feeling of being in a foster home and maybe even being separated from the only two people left on earth that I actually cared about.

"Thank you professor." I said

"Yeah without you we would have gotten sent off tomorrow." Butch said

"Don't thank me you guys should really thank Blossom. It was her idea."

I looked over at her and she had a huge smile on her face while her sisters hugged the hell out of her. Why was she doing this? Was it just for my brothers or did she do it for me too? I thought she was a selfish chick who only cared about herself. Maybe I was wrong about her. I had to be wrong about her... I still have to know why would she do this for us?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven...Yaaaaaay How Did You Like It? Review And Let Me Know. If You Liked It Favorite AndOr Follow It. Thanks Everyone Who Is Already Supporting This Story...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Still a disclaimer! I do not own the PPG'S RRB'Z Or Dexter's Laboratory.**

**BLOSSOM'S POV... **

Since the boys moved in everything was.. Okay I wouldn't say it was perfect but why complain? I was waiting on Sarah to come over. Today it will just be Brick, Sarah and I working on the project because Boomer works late tonight. He's usually off on Saturdays but since he missed work all week his boss asked him to come in today. Today we have to pick out which inventor we would be doing and what pat of the project each one of us needs to start working on. Two of us will work on the putting the model together and the other two will work on the power point. Today we had to figure this out and start doing the actual work this project was due in exactly three weeks. I just waited downstairs in the living room since the office was now Bricks bedroom. I doubted he wants all of us in there invading his privacy.

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?" I asked and opened the door figuring it was Sarah. "Hey, Come on in."

"Thanks." She said as she walked in carrying her books.

"Let me go get Brick and we can get started." I said. I walked to his room door and just as I was about to knock the door swung open.

"What the.." He asked pulling his shirt over his head trying to cover himself quickly.

"I'm sorry I was about to knock and let you know we were ready to start." I said embarrassed that I was sitting here actually staring at his body.

"It's okay... I was coming I had a feeling that was her knocking on the door." He said as if he was trying to hold back any rude comments.

We walked back down the hall and now I had a new image hunting me.

"Okay so who do you think is the inventor we should do our project on. Reasons have to be based off facts and information that was collected last time we met." I said addressing Sarah because Brick didn't do anything last time we met.

"Well I was thinking we could do William Oughtred he invented the computer." She stated

"I think I wrote down facts about him as well. Hold on let me check Boomers List." I said looking over his papers. "Uhhh... Yep he has his name written down as well." I said

"Good so we have our person?" Sarah asked

"I was also thinking about doing the inventor of the cell phone, Martin Cooper." I went on looking from both Sarah to Brick. I think he was pretty annoyed at the fact we were having this conversation without giving him any say so.

"Oh yeah that would be cool too. So which one?"

"Why won't you just do Thomas Edison? The inventor of the light bulb." Brick finally interrupted.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I said slapping myself on the forehead.

"Well one group was already talking about doing theirs on Martin Cooper. The teacher does not accept duplicates and I just figured the computer model will be too much to do with the little time we have left." He said

"Brick you're a genius." Sarah said and he gave a half smile.

"Okay so what part do each of you want to work on? The PowerPoint or creating the model? I know I want to work on the PowerPoint." I stated

"I want to work on the model." Sarah said

"Okay well I don't know if you want to but Brick you can help me with the Powerpoint because Boomer wants to work on the model as well."

"Doesn't really matter to me." he said

"Okay so we can get started on that whenever you want to. Sarah you and Boomer have to work out a schedule for when you will work on the model."

"Okay I already have some Ideas. I can't wait to start on it." She said excitedly

"Well you guys I think that's it for today." I said and Sarah got her things together and headed out the door after saying good bye. Brick sat there for a minute then he got up and went to his room.

**BRICKS POV.. **

After Sarah left I really wanted to ask Blossom why did she talk her dad into letting us move in. That question has been stuck in my head since the day he told us we could stay here. I don't know why but I just need to know. It was never easy talking to her so I didn't know how to ask her or how to even start talking to her. *Sigh* I just got up and headed back to my room. I'll ask her later or whenever.

**NO ONES POV...**

"Buttercup are you just waking up?" Blossom asked as her sister came downstairs with her pajamas on.

"Yup." she answered

"You must have had a long night?" Blossom asked

"Her and Butch decided to stay up all night watching those creepy scary movies." Bubbles said coming from in the kitchen.

"Hey you could have watched too." Buttercup said

"No way Boomer went to sleep because he had work early this morning and there was no way Octi and I would have survived that scary movie without him." she said causing her sisters to laugh.

"So Buttercup what's the status between you and Butch?" Blossom asked

"Frrrrriends" She answered back

"Buttercup really?"

"Yes what more do you want us to be?" She asked

"I know what he wants you two to be." Bubbles said

"What are you talking about chick?"

"Don't say anything but of course Boomer tells me everything. He kinda told me everything Butch has said about you...All good things. And he said that Butch wants to be with you he's just not sure you want him to make that move or not." Bubbles said

"Well of course I like him. No I actually like him a lot. But I don't know... What if it will all turn out the same way it did with Ace? What if he's just being nice now then when we get together he changes up on me? I'm not ready for things like that again. I may be mean as hell with a bad ass attitude but relationships brings out my soft side. I don't have time to keep getting my feelings hurt." She explained

"Buttercup as your sister I have actually watched you change since you've been friends with Butch. You seem so much happier than you ever were when you were in a relationship with Ace. You guys have so much in common till it's creepy. You're both are aggressive, have bad attitudes, love sports, like to fight, love scary movies and video games, spicy foods are your favorite... I can go on and on but bottom line is you really have feelings for Butch. Don't let the things Ace did to you stop you from giving Butch a chance. Butch is not Ace, they are two totally different people. To me I don't think Butch will hurt you at all. I'm just saying." Blossom stated

"I never thought of it like that. I might just give it a chance." She said

"There should be no might in there missy." Bubbles teased

"Yeah yeah whatever. I might just suck his lips off next time I see him." She joked

"What's up peoples." Butch said walking through the front door.

Blossom and Bubbles couldn't hold back their laughter as Buttercup's face turned tomato red.

"Ha ha so funny."

"What the hell is funny? I wanna laugh too." Butch said but the girls continued laughing without him.

**BLOSSOM'S POV... **_The next day.._

Today has to be the _BEST WORST DAY EVER! _The day started off as it normally does. Everything seemed to be going great Brick showed up to every class on time. Then he actually put effort into the work and we ended up getting twenty bonus points for the test this Friday. It was the first day ever that he's actually been kind of nice to me. I like that fact that he didn't hate me. It was so stressful fussing with him all the time. Besides all that I was a little upset when I went to lunch and noticed that Dexter didn't come. Even after he promised he would. I had money so after I figured he wasn't coming I went and got me a few things from the vending machine. I decided to stop by the lab to see why he wasn't at lunch today before I headed home.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked one of the boys in the lab

"Okay, shoot." He responded

"Do you know where Dexter is?" I asked

"He should be on campus?"

"Campus?"

"Yeah his adviser called and he headed out right after our competition."

_Campus? Competition? He left without telling me? He didn't... Dexter would never! My thoughts went haywire as the beating within my body increased. I couldn't believe this._ The last time I talked with him he didn't mention any of this. All he said was he couldn't wait until Monday so we could eat lunch together... That's why he didn't show up to lunch. It felt like tears were boiling up within ready to roll down and burn my cheeks. _I can't cry... I won't cry . What's my reason for crying anyways? I'm not going to cry. _

"Thanks." I said before leaving the lab. _Oh how I plan to have a few words for you Dexter. _I thought finally deciding to head home.

**BRICKS POV**

"Hello" I Answered my phone as I laid back on the chair in the living room.

"Hello Brick. I called the girls and no one answered I wanted to know if you were home yet?" The professor asked

"Yes, I'm the only one here so far."

"Okay well can you let the others know I will be gone for a few days because it's my week to go help out in Africa."

""Africa?" I questioned

"Oh yes at first I only came because I had won a free trip. Then I found a small lab where they work on curing diseased kids. I helped out and so far we've found the cure to three rare diseases and have cured over three hundred people. So now I come back whenever I have time to help out." He explained

"That's great. I will let them know whenever they get here."

"Okay thank you Brick. See you all when I get back home."

"Okay see you then." I said before hanging up the phone.

After hanging up the phone I went right back to flipping through the channels. Bubbles had come home first I told her what her dad to told me to tell them and she went straight to her room and did her homework. Buttercup and Butch came and left so fast I wonder did they hear anything I said to them. Then red came home looking as if she had got in a fight with her best friend.

"Your dad told me to tell you that he would be away for a few days he's in Africa."

"Great." She yelled causing my attention to turn from the tv to her. "Another person leaves without telling me and I have to find out from someone else." she said slouching down on the other couch.

"You straight?" I asked trying to seem uncaring

"Why do you care? Don't you hate me or something?" she asked as if she was disgusted

"Never said that and I was just trying to be nice." I said trying to keep my cool

"Oh it's out of pity I see. But yeah I'm _'Straight'. _Now do you have anything else to say that will make me feel any worse?" She huffed making me upset. I know someone probably pissed her off or hurt her feelings but she doesn't have to take it out on me.

"I wasn't doing it out of pity. I only asked cause I see something's bothering you. After you were so nice to my brothers and I it is the least I can do." I said

"Oh thanks, and yeah I'm fine." she said changing her whole demeanor

"You're welcome and one more question. Why?" I asked finally ready to get an answer

"Why what?" She asked

"Why did you talk your dad into letting us stay here. I thought you hated us. Well at least I thought you hated me." I asked

"No I don't hate anyone. Why would you think that." She said and I immediately gave her a look that said _'Do you really want me to answer that?' _"No don't answer that" she giggled. "Well I've known all of you all my life doesn't matter if we had the best relationship or not. How could I just let those people ship you off somewhere when you belong here with us... I mean you belong in Townsville with everyone else that would consider you and your brothers as family? It would have hurt me if I would have let myself be to stubborn to help you guys. Plus I always think about what if it was me in the situation? If that was my sisters and I, I would hope someone would do the same for us. Then I was always so mean to you I wanted to show you I could also be nice." she finished and here she is proving me wrong again. I really really thought she was self-centered and stuck up. Now she tells me she did this for all of us not just my brothers.

"Thanks. I think that was a pretty cool thing you did for us." I admitted

"You're welcome just remember no one goes near my snack cabinet and no one gets hurt." She joked and I laughed at her.

"I have a secret stash of my own. So were good." I said and started back flipping through the channels.

"Oh my gosh. Go back! Go back." She yelled

"Okayyyyy." I turned back to the previous channel. "What is this?" I asked as her eyes glued to the T.v.

"It's called 'Molly Mystery.' It's about a small town they call molly it started off with a random murder and then... Hold on I think you should just watch it for yourself." she said signaling for me to hand her the remote. She went to the list of recorded shows and I saw a whole series of the show. "I'll start from the beginning and we can work our way through the list."

"Fine with me. Want any snacks or anything?" I asked as I stood up to go grab a few things.

"Yes grab whatever your arms can carry." She said

"Gotcha." I said as I walked off. _Wait! I must be dreaming... Me and RED is actually getting along? Well I was wrong about her so maybe being friends is a good thing. She seems kind of cool and her being so hot is a plus. _I thought as I grabbed some snack from the cabinet.

"It is pouring down out there." I heard Boomer say as he came through the front door.

As I was walking around the corner I saw Bubbles coming down stairs to greet him. They were like a married couple he was the husband coming home from work and she the stay at home wife that was greeting him like he has been gone for a long time.

"You're watching Mystery Molly." Boomer questioned looking at the screen noticing one of the characters that was froze on screen.

"_Molly Mystery" _Red laughed as she corrected him

"Same thing" He said laughing "I haven't seen this since I started working mind if I join you guys?" He asked

"Fine with me." I answered

"Me two." Red answered

"Yaay that means I can join too right?" Bubbles asked

"Yes" I heard her sister answer before I could

"Okay I'm going to change out of these clothes be back in a few minutes." Boomer said as he went to his room.

"I'll grab some more snacks for you guys." I said and went back to the kitchen. It took me a little longer because I had to make a third trip because I decided I wanted popcorn too. When I walked back in the room I noticed Bubbles and Boomer was on the long chair that I was sitting in before they got here. That means Red and I would be stuck on the small couch together.

Boomer was sitting with his legs in the chair and his back against the arm rest. While bubbles was sitting between his legs with her back resting against his chest. Guess I won't bother them they look comfy. I sat next to red and she started the show. Throughout each episode I made sure there was room between us I didn't want this to be awkward for us. After about the second episode of season two I noticed Bubbles and Boomer both asleep. I looked over at red ready to make a joke and noticed she was knocked out cold which was so funny and so cute at the same time.. I watched a few more episodes and fell asleep myself. I feel like this is a new beginning for my brothers and it would be a great one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter EIGHT ! Yaaaay! Next chapter coming soon... how was this one? Make sure you review and let me know. I still have many Heart breaking, adorable, happy, stupid, funny, mushy, and sexual, romantic moments coming up but you have to keep reading to know what I mean by all of that. Remember if you like this chapter or any other part of the story review, favorite, and follow. Thanks again to everyone who is already reading, reviewing, following and have this on their favorites list.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**Author Hints: Are feelings rising for Brick and Blossom? & what happens with Blossom & Dexter Now?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG's, RRB'z, or Dexter Laboratory.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's P.O.V<strong>

I opened my eyes and noticed my head was pressed against the armrest of the couch. I had fallen asleep during the show. I looked around and seen how it was still dark out and the only light was coming from the plugins on the wall. Wonder who cut the T.v off? I could see that Bubbles and Boomer were no longer on the other couch. _Very rude of everyone to get up and leave me down here alone._ I picked my head up and was about to stand when I realized an arm holding on to me very tightly. _What the? I know I'm at home and the last person that was next to me was...BRICK. Don't look back... but I gotta look back and see._ I looked back only to make my nightmare a reality. It was brick indeed. He was snuggled up close behind me with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. _Oh my gosh... WHY...To be honest overreacting may be the best word to use now. This was quite comfortable and Brick wasn't the asshole I thought he was. I had no reason to complain but this would have been the best way to end my night watching movies with ...Dexter._ I sighed at the thought as I wiggled to get out of his grip only causing him to grab hold of me tighter. _He was actually kind of cute at the moment. Ugh snap out of it._

"Brick" I whispered trying to wake him up. "Brick wake up." I said wiggling my hips as I talked. He mumbled something and stayed in place. "Brick wake up. This is Blossom talking to you." I said and immediately his eyes sprang open as he threw himself off the chair and away from me.

"W-What..." He asked I'm guessing he was just surprised to see me.

"I think we got a little too cozy watching T.V and we both fell asleep." I said trying to calm him down.

"U-um it's cool. I t-t-think I'll head to bed now."

"Okay good night." I said

"Night." He answered as his figure quickly disappeared down the dark hall.

I got up and went to my bed room. Hopefully I can get some more sleep and I won't be sleepy when it's time to wake up for school. It's so cold in here. I should have just stayed down stairs with Brick he felt so warm next to me. *Pause* what the hell am I thinking this is Brick Jojo I'm talking about here. Still today was kind of nice all because of him. He's been nice all day and I really appreciate it. I'll have to thank him for that later. Now for some sleep.

**BRICKS POV.**

_After Red woke me up and I went to my room I had no chance of going back to sleep. I sat on the side of my bed...thinking. I was having a terrible dream about Mojo and in my dream there was this girl... I didn't catch her face but she was comforting me at the same time Red woke me up. I know it's wrong but me holding her while I slept felt so right. I don't know what this means or why the heck I'm feeling like this but I have to shake these feelings. There's no way in hell I'll ever be able to date Red. I know she doesn't hate me anymore but hell it'll never work. Why was I even thinking this way?_

The next few days had went by and it was very awkward between the two of us. At school she would ignore me until she had no choice but talk to me about the work. Other than that she was basically paying me no attention. Although we couldn't stand one another before my dad passed we still managed to say something to one another. Even if it was words of hatred or if I was in the mood I'd pretend flirting with her just to piss her off. This was making me feel awkward and I didn't like it. I know I fucked up by cuddling up with her after falling asleep but could she really be that pissed at me? *Sigh* Fuck it. I got up and headed to the living room to watch some t.v. As I walked in I saw my brother and Buttercup making out on the chair.

I cleared my throat causing them to pull away from one another quickly. "So you two go out now or something ?" I asked

"You're late." Butch said "We got together last week. I thought you knew?"

"No guess I wasn't really paying any attention." I said as I sat on the other couch.

"Well since you're in here now were going to go finish making out... somewhere else." he said

"Fine with me just remember Professors coming back today don't get caught locked up in a room together." I said but knowing these two there heads are as hard as a rock. Hopefully they listen and don't do anything stupid.

"Later" Butch said and she waved as he held on to her hand leading her to his room.

I turned on the T.V and got comfortable. I flipped through the channels and it seemed like nothing was on. I was about to head back to my room when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Coming" I yelled but Blossom beat me to it.

"I got it." she said as she shot pass me and headed out the door.

_"Okay"_ I thought as I turned around and went back to my seat.

After finding something on T.V Blossom caught my attention when she finally came back in the house smiling from ear to ear.

_Wonder who was at the door to make her so happy?_

"Hey Brick." She said

"What's up?" I said surprised at the fact that she was finally talking to me.

"I see you like 'Molly Mystery' now." she said

"Yeah it's a pretty cool show"

"Told you" She laughed making a face at me.

_Why is she suddenly so cute to me?_

"Red" I said

"Huh?"

"I was wondering why lately you haven't really said much to me but now..."

"I wanted... I wanted to thank you." She paused "But I didn't know how to do it."

"Thank me for what?" I asked

"When I came home that day I was having one of the worst days ever. Even though we haven't been friends for long I wanted to thank you for helping me feel better and you know for just not being an asshole towards me. It really means a lot." she finished and gave me a heartwarming smile.

"You're welcome but it was nothing." I said. All this time I was worked up thinking she was mad about the sleeping situation but I was wrong.

"No it was something now stop trying to be so hard and appreciate my thank you." She said and started laughing hard as hell.

"You're so goofy." I laughed

"Soooooo." She said and continued laughing

"I never expected that from you. I expected you to not even know how to laugh." I said seriously.

"Really." She said throwing a pillow at me which flew straight pass my head. "You couldn't have thought I was that bad." she said surprisingly.

"You're right, you're right." I laughed "But I figured you're aiming was bad." I said

"Oh yeah?" She said picking up another pillow.

"Yea..." Before I could finish a pillow hit me square in the face.

"Hahahaha" was all I heard as she fell back on the chair laughing hysterically.

"Okay maybe you do have a good aim" I said after she finally calmed down.

"Thank you sir." She said playfully.

"But seriously you're not what I expected you to be." I said

"Yeah I know you're not the only one who has told me that. Everyone thinks I'm so nerdy, or stuck up but once they get to know me I always surprise them." She explained

"Yeah you're pretty..."

"Aww you think I'm pretty." She said as she cute my sentence short and began laughing.

"I was about to say" I started but she kept laughing. Then I thought about how I use to flirt with her just to piss her off. "Yeah I think you're pretty." I said and she stopped laughing and I saw her blush.

"Thanks" She said trying to hide her face.

I was about to say something but her phone started ringing. "I gotta go I'll be ready at four or five so we can work on the PowerPoint." She said getting up and walking away.

Immediately I felt so alone. I don't know if it was because she left, or was it the fact that I was actually alone once again.

**BLOSSOMS POV**

I waited for several minutes before Dexter finally appeared. I was so happy to see him but I was still hurt at the fact that he left without telling me and that he hasn't been putting much effort into talking to me either.

"Hey Blossom." he said trying to hand me a bouquet of flowers. I just stood there with my arms folded looking towards the ground.

"I'm so sorry." He said once he noticed I was upset.

"Sorry means nothing if you continue to say it over and over again but things still don't change." I huffed

"Blossom I know I'm."

"Dexter I know you may think I'm over reacting but you left and you didn't even say anything. Then you said you would let me know about your competition but you didn't."

"I completely understand why you are mad and you have every right to be. This is all my fault I kept letting other people and my work stop me from talking to you and seeing you. I was scared to say something to you after I repeatedly messed up over and over again. I thought I was about to lose you Blossom. I just got up the nerve to finally talk to you now. I know you don't want to hear my excuses but I love you and I'd hate to lose you." He said taking my hand in his. His words rung through my ear repeatedly.

"Dexter I love you too." I said as I stared at him.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead as he held me.

_Was this real? I thought._

**BRICKS POV**

Bubbles, Boomer and I sat in the living room watching TV and talking to one another and making jokes.

"I'm Back kids." Professor walked through the door.

"Hey daddy" Bubbles hopped up to hug her father.

"Hey where are your sisters and Butch?" He asked looking at the three of us.

"Butch and Buttercup are in the back playing some crazy sport they made up." She explained "Oh and Blossom went to meet Dexter."

_Dexter? Why the hell was she going to see some nerd?_

"Boomer who's Dexter?" I asked trying to figure out what Blossom was doing with him.

"That smart kid. You haven't seen him before?" He asked looking at me with a confused look.

"I think so." I said not completely happy with my answer. I couldn't ask too much otherwise he might suspect something.

"Oh okay that's the dude Blossom's dating." He said and immediately my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach as fire surrounded it.

_Why am I feeling like this? I thought as my head started spinning and my anger started to rise within me. Fuck? What is really going on with me?_

"Dude you okay?" Boomer asked but I couldn't answer I was lost in my feelings at the moment. I was jealous… I was beyond jealous. My heart started pounding. I was furious and hurt all at once but why? I stood up and walked away without saying anything. I finally understand but I can't believe I have feelings for Blossom Utonium.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know this took a little long for it to be this short but I wanted to switch it up from what I initially planned on writing.I Know It's A Little BLAH! Hope you enjoyed it anyways. Don't Forget to REVIEW Thanks :)<strong>


End file.
